


in the city

by preromantics



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWC day four: <i>His voice is scratchy over the phone and there is dull noise in the background, sounds like a party.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the city

**Author's Note:**

> SWC Day Four.

"Hey, no," Zach says -- his voice is scratchy over the phone and there is dull noise in the background, sounds like a party. "Mi casa es su casa, that's how it goes, right? I've got a couch not exactly meant for comfort, but it probably beats what you'll have to shell out for a hotel."

_What about your bed?_ Chris doesn't ask, thinking of a summer nearly a year ago now in each other's houses, in hotels, in the same bed, sharing the same skin and air.

Zach keeps talking, and Chris wonders if his lips are stained from red wine, if his gesturing with his hands, eyes bright. "I heard about some other auditions that you'd be perfect for, too," he's saying, and they are usually fine on the phone, still, but sometimes it's weird, still.

"Thanks," Chris says, cutting him off, "hey -- I have to go, but I'll text you my flight number."

"Yes," Zach agrees, halting in the middle of a sentence that was cutting over Chris', "yeah, can't wait to see you, man."

Chris ends the call on his phone and slides down the side of his couch, blinking around at his empty living room and then shutting his eyes. He wonders if Zach will remember saying that in the morning.

He gets up and pours himself wine, tucks his notebook and laptop under an arm and slings a blanket over the other, goes and sits out in his backyard and books a flight to JFK for the next afternoon, writes a list in his notebook and then snippets of dialog, _'You're never going to learn from this.' 'I think I am.' [They embrace.]_


End file.
